Work Hard, Play Harder
by angelflutest
Summary: She was a unique alpha, her skin scared by months of torture from a hunter family. Is it possible for Derek to bring her out of her shell and back to the alpha she used to be? Or will she be stolen from him for more torture and experimentation? (Derek x OC) (Stiles x OC)
1. Prologue

**Hi y'all!**  
**So I tried to stay away from the Teen Wolf fics but I just couldn't. I mean really? Who can say no to Derek and Stiles? And with Season 4 premiering in a few very short weeks, I figured why not write another one?**  
**I decided to try something different this time around, this is fic is completely AU. Everyone is alive, everyone except for Lydia and Allison are wolves.**  
**I just hope yall enjoy it!**  
**As always I don't own anything except my OCs so don't steal them.**

On a quiet night, much like any other night in the forest surrounding Yellow Stone Park, not a single animal can be spotted except for four figures cloaked in black. The leader of the group held up his hand causing the other three to stop as a scream pierced through the still night air. The leader of the group gave a low growl, his eyes flashing red for a moment before he took off running, the other three figures following behind him, their own eyes flashing gold as a second scream was heard. With speed a human could only dream of possessing the leader sprinted ahead, his cloak flowing behind him revealing an older man with white skin; short grey hair that was being forced back by the wind, a neatly kept grey beard, he was wearing a simple black T-shirt and black cargo pants. Just as the leader was losing his lock on the scream he was blessed with another one, this one from the same person, this one from the same person, but this time they were in far more pain than what the leader wanted to think about. Sliding to a stop the leader held his hand up again as the trio caught up to him. Pointing down the others looked to see he was pointing at a small hole in the ground. Without a word the trio watched their leader jump into the hole before following after him. Free falling only a couple of minutes the leader landed on the ground and moved out of the way so his pack could land safely. Sniffing the air the leader held back a growl at the over powering stench of blood, with an expert nose he was able to sift through the blood and located the two scents of his targets. One look behind him, the leader was happy to see his pack safe before he started following the scents as another scream filled the air followed by someone, obviously younger than the first, whimpering and begging someone to stop. As the trio continued down the winding tunnels they finally found who they were looking for in the only room filled with light. With light steps the leader and his pack entered the room without being noticed as they simply observed the situation for a moment. There was a group of the three men, two of the men were holding a young woman by her arms. Her back was to the group but the leader knew she was the one screaming earlier, as the third man walked over to her and sliced her already scarred and bleeding back open with a knife causing the woman to scream again. Glancing to the right the leader spotted the second woman; she couldn't have been more than sixteen. She was in a metal cage that was barely big enough for her to stand up in, she had stripped of her clothes leaving her in her black bra and underwear, her skin was dirty, it was hard to tell if she had a tan, or if it was just dirt, her once blonde hair was sticking to her face, her green eyes flashed gold as she screamed at the men to stop, her open mouth revealed the sharp fangs that marked her for what she, the group, and the other woman, are, werewolves. The three men laughed at the girl before dropping the woman onto the dirt covered floor as they moved to drag the teenager out of her cage that is when the leader made his move. Within seconds his pack had killed the three men before turning to the teenager, who was crouched over the woman, who had passed out, her eyes blazing and teeth barred.  
The leader smiled and slowly approached the teenager.  
"Easy pup, we aren't here to hurt your alpha."  
The teenager relaxed a little and helped her alpha sit up even though she was still passed out.  
"Please, help us."  
Her voice was so soft, and quiet that if the beings before her had been human they would have missed it completely.  
"Let me see her pup, I will carry her and my beta will carry you. We are taking you back to our home for now."  
The teenager nodded and allowed the leader to take the young alpha into his arms. Her body curling against his out of instinct, he covered her with a spare cloak. With a light sigh the leader turned to see that his beta, a tall man in his mid thirties, had given the teenager his cloak and was holding her to his chest much the same as his leader was holding the alpha.  
"Let's go, the sooner we get back the sooner Deaton can look at them."  
The group nodded before they took off out of the hole and back to their home in California.

Three days of running and the group finally reached their destination. A simple looking grey building with the word "Veterinarian" at the top in red letters. Without a moments hesitation the leader walked in and looked at the man before him.  
"Deaton, help them."  
This was not a plea but an order as the Veterinarian sighed and showed the group into an exam room where he had one table set up for each woman. The leader and his beta carefully laid the injured wolves down, the teenager having passed out from her injuries on the second day of their run.  
"What will happen to them once they are physically healed?"  
Deaton turned to the leader who smiled.  
"They will be gifts to the Hale pack. Their alpha wants a challenge and so he will have it."  
Deaton sighed and moved to start his work.  
"Are you going to deliver them? Or so you want me to do it?"  
The leader continued to smile.  
"I want you to do it. It is out job to remain in the shadows."  
Deaton nodded in understanding, watching the pack leave before sighing and starting the long process of healing the wolves.

**So what do we think?**  
**I'm completely open to ideas for this one guys!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all!**  
**I'm back!**  
**I just want to thank everyone that has followed, favorited, and a special thanks to Hotaru Himura for reviewing!**  
**Enjoy the new chapter guys!**

Deaton had never feared the Hale pack. But as he stood in front of the house the pack resides in, the two nearly healed wolves behind him, he felt afraid for the pair. The Alpha stood with her head up, only her eyes giving away the panic she was feeling. She wasn't speaking yet, but he had learned from Abigail, the teen wolf that was sixteen and was hiding behind her alpha, that her name was Brooklyn. Reaching up the vet knocked on the door and looked back at Brooklyn. Those hunters had done something to her genes. Every injury they had inflicted on her left a scar, her hair was silver and reached her waist, wide blue eyes filled with fear and anxiety. Hearing the door open Deaton turned back to the house as the youngest wolf opened the door.

"Oh, hey Deaton."  
The vet smiled at the teenager.  
"Stiles, is Derek around?"  
The brown-eyed teen nodded and let the trio inside before rushing off to find his alpha. Deaton turned and smiled at the pair behind him.  
"You two will be safe here."  
They nodded as Derek walked downstairs, his eyes flashing as the scent of the alpha hit him.  
"Deaton, what can I help you with?"  
The vet smiled lightly at him.  
"I have orders from the Sombra pack."  
Derek's eyes widened for a moment before he composed himself.  
"What do they want this time?"  
Deaton's smile fell as he motioned to the wolves behind him.  
"They want you to take them into your pack. Until they can find out what the hunters did to the alphas genes."  
Derek looked at Brooklyn, quickly realizing what Deaton was talking about. The she-wolf was covered in pink scars, one scar stretched over her left eye. After another moment of examining the pair Derek nodded.  
"If that's what the Sombra pack wants."  
Deaton smiled as he moved to introduce the pair.  
"This is Abigail and her alpha Brooklyn. I'm afraid Brooklyn isn't speaking and it's rare for Abigail to speak above a whisper."  
Derek nodded. The pair were famous amongst the packs. It was rare for a she-wolf to go without a mate, but for two she-wolves to pair up and fight the way they do, word had spread quickly that this duo was not one to tangle with. When they had gone missing almost a month ago, five packs were sent to find them. The alpha looked at the other alpha, she was beautiful, it was easy to see the power she held, how the hunters had gained the upper hand over her Derek didn't know. But he was determined to find out.  
"Do they have any possessions?"  
Derek asked Deaton as his pack slowly started to appear.  
"They do not."  
Derek nodded again before walking over to Brooklyn, his hand extended, the silver haired woman extended hers and they grabbed the others forearms before stepping away from each other.  
"Welcome to our home."  
The teenager offered a smile while Brooklyn's face remained neutral.  
"Stiles, show them their rooms."  
At the idea of being separated from her alpha, Abigail whined and grabbed onto Brooklyn's arm.  
"I'm afraid they don't like being separated from each other."  
Deaton offered at Derek's confused look, with a slight nod Derek rephrased his demand.  
"Stiles, show them to their room."  
His youngest beta nodded and smiled at the pair before showing them to the empty room upstairs across from Derek's.  
"You two settle in. We'll have dinner in an hour or so."  
Abigail offered the boy a smile as he left, shutting the door quietly as he went. Turning Abigail reached for her alpha's arm and lead her to the plain covered queen sized bed.  
"We'll be okay here Brook, I can feel it."  
The teenager whispered to the young woman, who nodded.  
"You can start talking again, Derek seems nice enough, he won't hurt us, at least, I don't think he will."  
Abigail gave Brook a hug before walking around the bare room, Brook watched her beta as she discovered a large walk-in closet that had more than enough room and a giant bathroom with a glass shower and a Jacuzzi tub.  
"Wow. We never had it this nice before."  
Abigail's voice was still soft but she was gaining more confidence with it the more she talked.  
"Do you think Mr. Deaton will be able to get our credit cards? We need clothes."  
Brook smiled lightly at her beta, happy to see the teen relaxing in her new environment. Until there was a knock on the door, causing both girls to fall into their defense modes as Abigail carefully opened the door to reveal a teenager about her age with black hair, tan skin, and big brown eyes. He had a small stack of clothes and a plastic bag in his arms.  
"We didn't know what size you two wear, so hopefully these will fit. And here's some shampoo and stuff."  
Abigail smiled and gently took the stuff from the boy.  
"Thant you."  
The boy smiled at her soft voice.  
"I'm Scott by the way."  
"Abigail. That's Brooklyn."  
Scott nodded to the alpha before leaving the pair to clean up before dinner.  
"Well, I'm taking a shower."  
Abigail placed the clothes and the bag next to Brook before she pulled out the vanilla scented shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.  
"We definitely need to go shopping soon. I'm not a fan of vanilla."  
Brook covered a laugh at her beta as the teen walked into the bathroom and started the shower. While Abigail was cleaning off the grime, Brook was digging into the pile of clothes, not surprised that everything was a size to big. Deciding on a black T-shirt that smelt like Derek and a pair of simple jeans the Alpha smiled to herself before taking her clothes into the bathroom and started filling the tub with water before stripping down and starting the long process of cleaning her skin and hair.  
"You know, they weren't to far off on our sizes."  
Abigail giggled as she stepped out of the shower and looked at the clothes Brook had chosen.  
"These smell like their alpha. Is that why you chose them?"  
Brook glared at Abigail while she continued her bath, the water slowly turning brown with all the dirt.  
"I'll leave it alone, though he is quiet handsome."  
Brooks eyes flashed dangerously as she finished her bath and started drying off. Abigail simply laughed and walked into the room to change into a blue tank top. Smiling to herself when Brook appeared dressed and clean.  
"Come on, let's go eat."  
Brook nodded and led the way down stairs, following her nose to the kitchen where everyone was already eating. When Derek spotted them he grinned and waved them over to sit in the two empty seats next to him.  
"Guys, this is Abigail and Brooklyn, they'll be staying with us for awhile."  
The group of teens smiled at the new comers as they took their seats.  
"That's Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Aiden, Ethan, and Peter."  
Abigail smiled at everyone while Brook nodded before focusing on her food, waiting until Abigail started eating before tearing into her dinner.  
"I talked to Deaton, he says he will bring your credit cards and drivers licenses tomorrow morning, and then you two will go shopping with Erica and Lydia."  
Brook nodded at Derek while Abigail grinned at the idea of shopping. Both girls feeling anxious about what tomorrow will bring.

**So what do we think?**  
**All I ask is that someone reviews and I will update the next chapter in a day or two!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's a little late guys but heres the new chapter?**  
**I want to thank newyorklghts, DerekHaleSiriusBlack1103 (always good to see your reviews!), Dr. Einstein Von BrainStorm, and aliciasellers75 for reviewing!**  
**Enjoy!**

The wolves learned that Lydia was Aidan's girlfriend, completely human, and an amazing shopper. They had been shopping with the teenagers all morning and were now fully stocked in clothing and décor for their room. And were now in the process of setting up the room.  
"I like Lydia."  
Brook glanced at Abigail while she hung up her clothes in the closet.  
"I start school again tomorrow right?"  
At Brooks nod, Abigail continued her line of thought.  
"I'm going to be a sophomore this year. Can you believe it? Maybe I'll get my license?"  
Brook shook her head, never amazed at her beta's ability to move on from what had happened to them.  
"I'm going downstairs. Come with me? We need to get to know the pack."  
Brook shook her head, her hand unintentionally touching the scar on her eye.  
"They don't care. But I won't push you, you are my alpha."  
Brook offered a small smile as Abigail left the room to wonder downstairs. Smiling lightly at the pack as they looked up at her.  
"Come sit with us Abigail, we're about to start a movie."  
Erica had instantly befriended the young wolf. Reaching she patted the space between herself and Stiles so Abigail could sit down. With light steps the wolf took a seat and got comfortable before noticing another human in the group that she had never met.  
"Abigail this is Alison, she's Scott's girlfriend."  
Abigail made an 'oh' sound and waved at the teenager before settling back down. It seemed like the whole pack was there with the exception of Peter; Derek had walked in with Boyd and placed a giant bowl of popcorn on the floor before taking his seat on the only empty loveseat where he stretched out while Boyd took his spot on the other side of Erica. As the movie started, the pack had decided on 'The Devil Inside', Abigail watched as Derek glanced up at the ceiling, a concerned look on his face before he turned back to the film.  
Halfway through the film Brook wondered downstairs to see Abigail and Stiles had cuddled against each other, their eyes glued to the movie. Brook stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking completely out of place, until Derek noticed she was standing there. Without alerting his distracted and comfortable betas, Derek stood up and approached the frightened alpha. Keeping his body bent he tried not to intimidate her anymore than necessary. Reaching out he carefully grabbed her arm and led her to the loveseat he had been laying on. Watching as she took a seat before he took a seat on the floor, watching as she slowly relaxed and watched the movie, giving him a chance to further exam her. She was a little younger than him, her scent and appearance made that obvious. Her hair was almost white now that it was clean, her eyes were still hard and guarded, something he was not found of and wanted to change, she was paler and skinner than what they had first thought, leaving him to wonder just what she went through. She was wearing a long sleeved plain blue shirt and dark blue jeans making it impossible for Derek to see the extent of her scars, he glanced at her feet and held back a sigh, they were covered in scars just like her hands, and was more than likely a good indication of how the rest of her body looked. Suppressing a growl Derek turned back to the screen, his mind reeling on how to help the other alpha. It was almost unheard of for a werewolf to have scars, even if the hunters had found a way to alter her genes, it would still have to be some pretty gruesome wounds for them to scar over like that.  
Another thing that bothered him was the fact that she wasn't speaking. Her beta was beginning to speak up after twenty-four hours. He glanced over at the wolf and smiled at what he saw. Whether she or Stiles was even aware of what they were doing he didn't know, but Stiles had the smaller wolf tucked into his side, his arms around her waist in protection as she hid her face in his neck as the movie hit a rather intense scene. Shaking his head he turned back to the movie, his mind still reeling with everything he had heard about these two she-wolves. How Brooklyn always knew what to say to either encourage a fight or defuse one, how she could talk with anyone and make them feel welcomed while still being a strict and confident leader. She had packs willing to follow her to the end of the world and back. His mind stopped there.  
Now that he thought about it, those packs hadn't been heard from since the kidnapping. It's like they disappeared off the face of the earth. Derek chanced a look at Brooklyn again to see she was looking at her lap, a look of lost, betrayal, pain, confusion, and defeat clear in her eyes. She remained lost in thought until the movie ended, where she easily hid her emotions again.  
Isaac standing up captured his attention as he watched his beta change out the DVDs before sitting back in his spot as another horror began to play. As the movie started everyone settled back down, Derek and Stiles keeping a close eye on the two new wolves to make sure they were okay. As soon as it was revealed the movie was about a teenager that was kidnapped and tortured Brooklyn bolted out of the room and Abigail buried her face into Stiles' side.  
"Turn it off. Now."  
No one argued with Derek's command as they quickly shut off the DVD player and turned to comfort the shaking Abigail while Derek walked upstairs to find Brooklyn.

After checking in their room and finding it empty, Derek was a little dumbfounded as to where to check next. Until he noticed his door was open. Smiling to himself he opened the door and let his eyes change so he could see in the dark. It didn't take long for him to find her curled up in a ball in a corner.  
"Brooklyn? I'm sorry. I didn't realize they put that in."  
The alpha didn't give any indication that she even heard him as she sat with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head down so Derek couldn't see her face.  
"Look at me Brooklyn, please?"  
Again she made no movement, so Derek moved closer, keeping his movements slow so he didn't startle the frightened Alpha.  
"Hey, look at me, Abigail's fine, my packs taking care of her."  
At the mention of her beta Brooklyn's head shot up and looked around frantically, giving Derek the chance to see her eyes had changed to their alpha red and the pupils were fully dilated. Telling him that she was off in another world.  
"Easy Brooklyn, come back to me."  
As he approached her she swiped her claws at him. Ducking back Derek wrestled his inner wolf, who had flared at the attack, back so he wouldn't attack her.  
"Derek, move."  
Turning he was surprised to see Abigail on her feet with Stiles right behind her.  
"She's not here right now. Move so I can help my alpha."  
With a hesitant nod Derek backed off and watched as Abigail slowly approached the still frantic Brooklyn, never saying a word just walking towards her until she was within arms reach where she dropped to her knees and let Brooklyn grab her into an embrace while sniffing the teens neck.  
"I'm fine alpha, you protected me."  
Derek watched in fascination as Brooklyn blinked until her eyes returned to normal as she reached up and touched Abigail's cheek.  
"You're okay."  
The small group of wolves were shocked at Brooklyn's voice, so soft, almost non-existent, but she had spoken for the first time in lord knows how long, and that was a good start.  
"I am. You protected me like a good alpha. Sleep now. It's my turn to protect you."  
Brook nodded as she closed her eyes and passed out.  
"What just happened?"  
Everyone glanced at Stiles before looking at Abigail as she picked up Brook.  
"It's a side effect of what happened to her."  
Derek growled, obviously not happy with that answer.  
"Tell me what happened to her."

**Alright!**  
**What do we think?**  
**I'm writing the next chapter as we speak!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back guys!**  
**So sorry for the late update!**  
**Just a quick shout out to DerekHaleSiriusBlack1103, aliciasellers75 (always good to hear from you too), Bigun03, DCT Won't Forget You Now, 1, and Guest for reviewing!**  
**Enjoy!**

(4 months ago)

"Abigail! Keep up!"  
Brooklyn barked as she glanced over her shoulder at her struggling beta, who was gripping at a cut in her side.  
"I'm trying!"  
Slowing down, Brooklyn reached to help Abigail as she slowed to a limp, the wolfsbane in her system slowly becoming to much.  
"I know it hurts, but we have to move!"  
The alphas eyes glowing red as she tried to ignore the cut in her arm.  
"But."  
Brooklyn growled and forced Abigail to ride on her back as she started running again, the sound of gunshots filling the air as Brooklyn darted around trees, trying to stay ahead of the group behind them. Abigail whimpered as they moved, trying to stay conscious until Brooklyn was hit with a stray bullet causing her to fall forward and drop Abigail on the ground where she passed out. Brooklyn whimpered and grabbed at her side, the wolvesbane causing her eyesight to become blurry as the group of hunters approached the injured wolfs.  
"Well, well, well, look what we caught."  
Brooklyn crouched over to protect her beta while she growled at the hunter.  
"Such a feral beast."  
He cocked the gun in his hand and pointed it at her forehead, Brooklyn didn't even flinch, defiance clear in her eyes. The hunter smiled and put the gun down.  
"I think we'll have some fun with you first, before we kill you."  
Brooklyn continued to growl until the hunter knocked her out with the butt of his gun.

Abigail woke up in a dark room, in a small cage, and completely alone, shaking her head she tried to sniff out her alpha only to cough at the over powering scent of bleach. Keeping calm she relied on her other senses, her ears only picking up the sounds of a machine running and whimpering that no doubt belonged to Brooklyn. After a few short minutes the machine stopped and footsteps could be heard before two men could be seen dragging an unconscious Brooklyn into the room before throwing her into the same cage as Abigail, who quickly moved to check on her alpha.  
"Brooklyn, Brook, come on, wake up."  
Abigail gently shook the alpha before helping her sit up as she looked around in a daze before whimpering and grabbing at her left arm.  
"Let me see, let me see."  
Abigail gently grabbed her alphas injured arm and cursed at the numerous puncture wounds that reminded her of what you would seen on someone going through dialysis, the vein was forced against the skin.  
"What did they do to you?"  
Brooklyn shook her head.  
"I don't know, I remember waking up to fire shooting up my arm."  
Brooklyn started crying as she held her injured arm to her chest.  
"Why isn't it healing?"  
The question was barely above a whisper but Abigail heard it as she comforted the distraught the alpha.  
"What's going to happen to us?"  
Brooklyn shook her head.  
"I don't know, but I won't let them hurt you."  
Abigail smiled lightly at her alpha, knowing she was telling her the truth, as long as Brooklyn was alive she would protect her pack. As the two sat in silence they could hear the voices of the hunters but couldn't make out what they were talking about.  
"Let's try to get some sleep."

(3 months ago)

Abigail sighed as she waited for the hunters to bring Brook back again. Every day they took her away, every day she listened to her alpha scream in pain, could feel the anxiety building in the alpha, could smell the blood and the hunters. Who still haven't reveled to them just which family they were from, when they brought back Brook they always had their faces covered. When the screaming stopped she knew her alpha had passed out, that the torture would still continue for at least a couple more hours. Brook was keeping her promise though, every morning when the hunters walked in to take one of them away Brook would always cover her and growl until the hunters dragged her out of the cage and slammed the door shut, every evening, at least Abigail presumed it was evening anyway since they had no real way to tell time, the hunters would bring Brook back, and she would look worse and worse every day. Her veins in her left arm were pushed against the skin and were starting to scar over; she wasn't healing the way a wolf should. Abigail paused in her thought process as the screaming started again. The Beta shook her head, the sound was something that would haunt her forever, a blood chilling sound that sounded like the animals they are, it was becoming obvious Brook was damaging her throat with all the screaming. Abigail waited an hour, ticking the time off in her head, for the screaming to die down to a low whimper, telling Abigail they were finished for the day and would be bringing Brook back any minute now.

Five minutes later Abigail could see the same two hunters dragging Brook towards the cage, the alpha had her head down and was just letting herself be dragged. Abigail shrank back and watched as one of the hunters opened the door and the other tossed Brook into the cage before they slammed the door shut and locked it.  
"Don't pass out yet wolf, we aren't done yet."  
Brook looked up at them as the pair cackled and walked off, moving quickly Abigail helped Brook sit up, grimacing a little at the new injuries on the alpha.  
"What happened?"  
Abigail whispered, they had found out last week if they spoke to loud the hunters would blow smoke filled with wolfsbane into the cage, Brook had more scars on her chest and arms, she stunk like the hunters, and she could barely move on her own.  
"Let me go tomorrow, you need to heal."  
Brook simply shook her head and watched as the hunters appeared again with twelve individuals with their heads covered by black bags.  
"It would appear some of the wolf community has gotten word that you two have disappeared."  
The main hunter spoke with arrogance thick in his voice.  
"We found these three packs sniffing around and decided to show them just what has been happening to you two."  
Brook shot to her feet, gripping the bars, she ignored the instant burning sensation from the wolfsbane in the metal.  
"Leave them alone!"  
Her voice was barely audible but was clearly demanding as the hunters laughed and started pulling the hoods off each of the werewolves one by one, each wolf gasping as their eyes landed on the alpha they had been searching for.  
"Now let's show these two what happens when packs come looking for them."  
At the hunters command the wolfsbane filled smoke filled the small area causing all of the wolves to start coughing, causing the hunters to grin before they started grabbing each wolf and slicing them in half with a sword that neither Brook or Abigail had noticed. Both women screaming and pleading with the hunters until they sliced the last wolf in half, that's when Brook completely broke down in tears as she grabbed onto a stunned silent Abigail.

(Present day)

Abigail lightly touched Brook's forehead.  
"Wow."  
Stiles breathed out while the rest of the pack stood in silence, none of them quiet expecting the story that had tumbled from Abigail's lips as soon as she had placed Brooklyn in their bed.  
"She protected me until that last day, she did what any good alpha would do, she did everything in her power to protect me until she was knocked out, that's when the Sombre pack appeared. I don't want to think what would have happened if they weren't there."  
Derek stood motionless as he listened to the beta, his mind reeling over what hunting families had that kind of technology, unfortunately he could only come up with one family that had been around long enough and had access to the kind of technology they would need to inflict those kinds of injuries. He shared a look with Scott and realized his head beta was thinking the same thing. The Argents; but which branch? That was the question. If it was the branch here in Beacon Hills, they were going to have problems.  
"Alright, everyone clear out, I want to talk with Abigail."  
His pack nodded and left without hesitation, with the exception of Stiles who left after a few moments. With a light sigh he turned to the smaller beta who was looking at her alpha like she might break with the slightest touch.  
"Would you know the hunters scent if you caught it again?"  
Abigail nodded.  
"Both of us would, with out a doubt."  
Derek nodded before walking out of the room, a plan forming in his head to make sure it wasn't the Argent branch they had a peace contract with.

**So what do we think?**  
**Remember to review and I'm working on the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright guys!**  
**One for the weekend!**

Brooklyn looked around in a daze for a moment before the nights events came flooding back to her.  
"Wow."  
Sitting up she wasn't surprised to find her room empty, she was surprised by how her voice sounded, Deaton had told her it would take a few weeks for the vocal cords to heel themselves. Shaking her head she listened for a moment before standing up and changing into a pair of loose fitting jeans and a blue sweatshirt with a white cartoon fox on the front. Taking a calming breath she started slowly walking downstairs where she could here Derek's pack and Abigail, who sounded almost normal now. As her bare feet hit the main floor everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Quickly Brook focused on the floor, the feeling of being self-conscious foreign to her, seeing black boots come to a stop in front of her she felt her body tense up, remembering how she had swiped at the older alpha the night before and knew she deserved a form of punishment. She waited for something to happen, anything, but received nothing. Derek just simply looked down at her, pity clear in his eyes as he took in her intoxicating scent, turning he gave his betas a look so they would go on about there business so he could talk with the alpha alone. Reaching out he placed his hand on her shoulder causing the alpha to look up at him, with a light smile he motioned for her to follow him into his study. When the pair was out of sight Abigail sighed.  
"I hope he doesn't scare her, she needs someone strong."  
Stiles looked down at the beta by his side.  
"Hopefully not, he's not the best at talking."  
Abigail gave Stiles a look before nodding and going back to their video game.

"Sit down Brooklyn."  
Brook took the seat across from the older alpha in his study, her eyes focused on the table between them, afraid to look at him.  
"I'm sorry."  
Her voice was soft and fragile but stronger than the night before, much to Derek's relief.  
"I shouldn't have swiped at you."  
Derek shook his head.  
"Don't worry about it. I want to ask you something."  
Brook looked him in the eyes at that.  
"Abigail explained to us what happened, and I need to know if the hunters that attacked you are the ones that we have a peace treaty with, would you be willing to meet with them and see if any of their scents seem familiar? You don't have to talk to them, just sniff the air."  
Brook nodded slowly.  
"I-I can do that, yes."  
Derek smiled at her.  
"Then I will arrange a meeting for tomorrow."  
Brook looked down, her fear and anxiety seeping into her scent causing Derek to sigh, he didn't like any of his pack to be fearful. Walking around the small table he watched as Brook stood up, no doubt thinking it was okay for her to leave, reaching out he pulled the smaller wolf against him and just held her there. Pushing his nose into her hair he waited, feeling the different emotions running through the alpha as she stiffened for a few minutes before relaxing and hugging him around the neck before clinging to him and crying for the first time in years. Derek growled happily as he held the alpha, allowing her all the time she needed as she broke down, reaching down he carefully picked her up so he wouldn't have to stay bent over and placed her so she was sitting on the table. Knowing he wouldn't be able to move away from her even if he wanted to.

"Why is she crying?"  
Abigail paced in front of Derek's office while Stiles sighed and watched her.  
"I'm sure it's nothing."  
Abigail shook her head and looked at the door before continuing to pace, quickly getting on Stiles' nerves.  
"Will you stop pacing? If something had happened we would have heard it."  
The rest of the pack nodded from their various positions around the room.  
"But she never cries!"  
Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed the teenager.  
"Abigail, stop, she's okay, Derek wouldn't hurt her, now we have to go to school."  
Abigail stomped her foot like a child throwing a tantrum.  
"I'm not leaving till I know she's okay."  
Stiles gave her an exasperated look before composing himself and knocking on the door, receiving an annoyed 'what' as his answer.  
"Derek, Abigail won't leave with us until she knows Brooklyn is okay. Can she come in?"  
There was an irritated sigh before the door opened, revealing Derek carrying Brook with her legs wrapped securely around his waist, refusing to let go, and was looking at her beta with her alpha red eyes showing.  
"I'm fine Abigail, go to school."  
The teenager, hearing the command in her alpha's voice that she had missed, nodded and headed towards the door with the other betas. As soon as the door closed Brook's eyes faded and clung onto Derek tighter, letting the older alpha know she used to much energy in her command.  
"I forgot how draining that is, I hate being this weak."  
She mumbled under her breath as Derek nodded before walking into the living room and sitting her down on the couch.  
"You need to let go for a few minutes Brooklyn, so I can call the Argents'."  
She nodded and let go of the alpha as he stood up, allowing herself to fall back and relax against the couch before grabbing the remote control and flipping channels on the flat screen TV.  
With one last look at Brooklyn, Derek walked back to his study and called Chris Argent, explaining how they had new pack members that the hunters needed to be introduced to so they wouldn't be attacked. At Chris' agreement the time was set for eight o'clock tomorrow night, and Derek hung up the phone and walked into the living room to see Brooklyn was sprawled out on the couch watching some random show she really had no interest in. Holding back a chuckle Derek walked over and easily lifted her shoulders up so he could sit down before allowing her to lay back down with her head on his lap. With an undignified and annoyed groan Brook rolled onto her side to be more comfortable, with a light smirk Derek reached his hand down and rested it on her hip, the pair enjoying the closeness for a bit. Their wolves creating a bond that only alphas would understand, Brook closed her eyes as she started to trust the older wolf, relying on her wolf that was telling her she was safe, that nothing could hurt her while she was under his protection.

To bad she didn't know what was coming for her, that one call from Derek had let her worse nightmare not only know where she was, but how to get ahold of her again.

**So what do we think?**  
**I'm working on making the next chapter longer I promise!**


End file.
